One of the lessons learned from the financial crisis is that rating agencies and investors may desire to understand the underlying loan performance of asset-backed securities in order to evaluate risk and return of those securities. However, current originate-to-distribute business models often disconnect borrowers, lenders, and investors. Loan securitization may further complicate and obscure the monitoring process. As a result, it often is difficult, or impossible for investors to understand how loan performance could impact their investment performance. As disclosed herein, computer-implemented systems and methods are provided that can help rating agencies and investors track loan performance and borrower's affordability and make sound and safe risk assessment and investment decision.